<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Masquerade by NocturnaIV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194992">Masquerade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV'>NocturnaIV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And the magic of most villains was sealed, But their children inherited it, Enemies to Lovers, Even though it seems like she seems to have left they rivalry behind, F/M, Soulmates, What if the Isle of the Lost didn't exist?, You aren't supposed to want your rival, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a chance that Harry would find the mysterious Queen of the Seven Seas at that ball. He had three nights to find his rival. So Harry could finally get rid of that dangerous obsession and be free. </p><p>Just for once, Harry wanted to have an advantage over the famous pirate queen and get back what she had taken from him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hook/Uma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>No Island. No Magic., Soulmates: Descendants</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes he meditated on the curious fact that he had read in one of his father's books. Apparently, each person saw the world differently. That meant that the red he saw, the brightness, the intensity, and the shade could be slightly or completely different from how other people saw it. But he would never know. Because all his life had grown called '<em>red</em>' to that color.</p><p>The only thing Harry could do was hope that his senses were sharp. That the red he looked at was the most intense. A pirate could only trust his senses and instincts. Which was especially useful at this time, as he infiltrated the <em>Lost Revenge,</em> his old ship. Four years ago, the mysterious and famous Queen of the Seven Seas had stolen his ship from one of the ports where he and his crew had docked. Very few people knew how the Queen of the Seven Seas looked like and those who did were so loyal that they would never give information about her. Even under torture.</p><p>From the moment the Queen of the Seven Seas stole his ship, her popularity increased rapidly. Wherever he went, people already knew the story of the dangerous pirate captain who made the sea respond to her desires. At some point, his revenge turned into a rivalry between them. Because Harry was part of the famous Hook family. Like his father and his sisters, he was a recognized pirate. The Queen of the Seven Seas and the Infamous Pirate Harry Hook competed for recognition and power. And their only form of communication was through phrases painted on walls that announced to the other that they had already been there.</p><p>‘<em>Darling, you need to wake up earlier if you want to catch the best fish.’</em></p><p>
  <em>‘I left you the leftovers, as you like. You can hook them to enjoy them on the road.’</em>
</p><p>That was his life. The sea, the ports, treasures, and their small letters that used the walls as pages.</p><p>When King Adam and his Council decided to seal the power and magic of the villains, Harry's father was from the lucky group. Auradon had taken his main ship from him. But his father had his crew, knowledge, and treasures buried throughout the world. Before long, he had a ship again and then a fleet of them. Auradon has magic, but Captain Hook managed to be respected. With that, they had a quiet armistice. His family used to avoid the capital of Auradon and preferred to attack the most neglected kingdoms. A pirate's life was perfect.</p><p>But Harry found himself trapped by this mysterious being whom everyone called the Queen of the Seven Seas. It was normal for a Hook to be stubborn about someone. But this time, Harry felt lucky. After four years, he found his old ship again. And Harry was evaluating the possibility of returning to his crew and arranging a plan to retrieve the ship. But his curiosity was much big. The small chance of meeting the Queen of the Seven Seas was too tempting. Also, Harry knew the <em>Lost Revenge </em>like the back of his hand. So, he went straight to the captain's quarters, surprised by how little vigilance there was. Most of the crew was on the port. Their carelessness with the ship was almost disappointing. All of that seemed like an open invitation to people like him.</p><p>When Harry entered the quarters, he found the place empty. As if no one was using it. Harry frowned. But he noticed a small envelope on the desk. An invitation.</p><p>The sound of voices going to the ship was his signal to escape. Harry took the invitation and returned to his ship without anyone noticing his presence. He went to his cabin and thought about his odds. He could still attack <em>Lost Revenge </em>to keep it from navigating again. But he had been without interest in his revenge for a while. Instead, he looked at the invitation and found himself fascinated and puzzled. That was an invitation to a masquerade ball in a summer castle that belonged to one of King Triton's daughters. His rival was planning to attend there. And maybe he could finally meet her. His curiosity was becoming an obsession. And it had only gotten worse for over a year when Harry could swear, he had found the Queen of the Seven Seas, oddly at a masquerade ball, but had been a misunderstanding. Or at least that was what Harry wished.</p><p>Sometimes, he wondered if the Queen of the Seven Seas would see the world in the same colors as him.</p><p>Which made no sense.</p><p>Harry looked at the invitation. The event would last three nights. Each masquerade ball would have different themes. The first would be '<em>Treasure</em>'. The second would be '<em>Attraction</em>'. And the third '<em>Animal Instinct </em>'. This time, Harry would have three days to find his rival, and perhaps, in that way, he could understand what was that mysterious force that made him constantly think of someone he didn't even know. Harry felt like a pirate who had heard the song of a siren was now under her spell.</p><p>He denied. The ball would be in a few days and Harry had to make every night useful.</p><p>“Sunshine!” Harry came out of his cabin and called out to Gil "You're going to have to stay up all night working. Sorry. But I need your help to be able to go to a ball." He smirked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Greetings little creatures!</p><p>I think very few people will know this, but I've been wanting to write this for months. To be specific, from the time I was writing "Curse". The idea of the Queen of the Seven Seas and her rivalry with the Infamous Pirate Harry Hook was always tempting. </p><p>For those interested in the connection, this story occurs a year after "Curse". But you don't need to have read that to enjoy this. </p><p>I ended up being encouraged to write this thanks to Ishiphumahard on Tumblr. Because as always, I suspect my muse flies around this person when it comes to Uma and Harry. I am always very grateful for this.</p><p>The story is divided into four chapters. A prologue and a chapter for each night. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first song is "<a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/14tW3lP7W4csCX71yjKrkl?si=JLxt610UQIuFwozsCnK9_g">Andalere</a>" by Don Naza y el Grupo Bambuco</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was used to infiltrating all kinds of events. Under a pseudonym, his father had given him and his sisters a good education. Perhaps they didn’t have titles of nobility, but like many children of sailors, Harry, and his sisters had grown up in a city until they were old enough not to get in the way in the Jolly Rogers.</p><p>After Harriet posed as a king's protégé to infiltrate a party and take a magical sword with her, their father decided that there was a good investment in improving his children's education so that they would enter the well-protected territory. Harry didn’t enjoy doing that. It was more fun for him to attack ships from the kingdoms, take whatever he wanted, abandon the hostages on an island, and set their ships on fire. Pirate life was full of adventure that way. He didn’t aspire to great wealth, like his sister CJ, nor to achieve the impossible, like Harriet. He enjoyed seeing the terror in the eyes of his enemies when they saw his ship arrive. And Harry enjoyed it when his enemies tried to flee.</p><p>But sometimes it was useful to know how to act in public. Like a year ago when he mixed among the guests of a great celebration, following the trail of the Queen of the Seven Seas. Harry had gone there to meet his rival and retrieve his old ship. Maybe for fun, he could give her to the king of that place for a good reward. Or if Harry felt cruel enough, he would offer the celebrated captain to surrender and allow him to be his first mate. He had had a plan that made him savor his victory. But when he got to that masquerade, Harry found himself with the only chance he hadn't considered. Whether or not <em>she</em> was the Queen of the Seven Seas, he spent much of the night dancing with a beautiful woman dressed as if she were a direct descendant of Poseidon and her voice had been divine as she overshadowed the orchestra with her humming just against his ear. For what seemed like an eternity he had danced with that unknown appearance. But suddenly she pressed her lips gently against his ear and whispered to him.</p><p>‘<em>Time to work. See you next time, Infamous Hook</em>.’</p><p>And she slipped out of his arms and straight into a stranger with whom she began to dance. A simple guest. Harry stood there for a few seconds, watching her fulfill her mysterious mission. Only then did he realize that he hadn’t found out the identity of his dance partner. But she seemed to know him. Harry chose another woman to dance so that he could follow the goddess throughout the ballroom. But the mysterious woman turned out to be a sorceress, like the one who cursed the old King Adam and it turned out that the simple guest was the current king, disguised and now turned into a beast, as his father once was. The enchantress disappeared and Harry was left wondering if who he had danced with was the descendant of the famous Enchantress replicating her mother's path.</p><p>But Harry always doubted that perhaps he had held the Queen of the Seven Seas in his arms.</p><p>And that idea got tangled up in his mind and took root. Harry had never seen his rival. She was only a rumor in the ports, a sigh on the lips of many, and a beautiful letter written on the walls for him to read.</p><p>If there was a chance to meet her and get her out of his system so as not to succumb to his father's dangerous obsession, Harry would do anything. Like, go to that masquerade.</p><p>The summer palace was made with marble and looked like a temple to a Greek god. The huge pillars and long roads that led to the sea created a large private port. Most of the guests came in boats. Each in their best costumes and expensive masks.</p><p>“Remember to have fun.” Gil said cheerfully as they approached the port “And try not to stain the suit or tear it, okay? This is not your work clothes.”</p><p>Harry turned to see his best friend, who was trying to pose as a servant, but his big smile and kindness didn't help much.</p><p>“Tonight, I'm just going to investigate the place. But we may have to go back quickly. So, stay here and alert.”</p><p>When Harry went down to the port, he noticed that he had managed it with better skill than the rest of the guests. The inexperience of being at sea and the heavy suits didn’t help those rich people. Gil had done a good job with his costume. Practical, light, and perfect to infiltrate all those people. Harry wore a matching blue-green jacket and pants like the sea near the reefs. His black shirt gave him the necessary elegance. That night, ‘<em>Treasures’</em> was the theme and most of the guests wore opulent and heavy costumes with gemstones and gold. But Harry needed to be able to move in case something went wrong. So, Gil had sewn on the back of his jacket, with a silver-blue thread, the image of coins, jewels and gemstones falling as if they were a waterfall of wealth. Gil had been inspired by what Harry used to do when he opened a treasure chest and took a handful of wealthy and dropped it. The mask Harry was wearing had been acquired by robbing emissaries. The mask was silver, covering from his eyes to cheekbones. On its sides were carved sea snakes that encircled the edges of the mask.</p><p>Harry looked at his best friend. Gil smiled at him and raised his thumbs to cheer him up. Gil was the only one who knew the real reason why he was there. The rest of his crew believed that Harry was there to obtain information on the nautical and armed routes of other kingdoms. Which obviously he would. Sometimes it was entertaining to attack predictable ships. Like fishing in a barrel with dynamite.</p><p>But he had other intentions. And the first hours of that ball seemed to be a waste. So, he decided to go for his second option. Steal. Treasures could be tentative to take. But a royal seal could have enormous implications. As false permissions to navigate and enter other ports in the area. Harry started heading towards one of the stairs to begin his search. But a sound made him stop. Remarkably similar to a xylophone but without the metallic touch. He looked for the source and found the dance orchestra. In the center was something like a xylophone, but its keys were made of something like bamboo. But it wasn't. From where he was standing it was difficult to distinguish what he was seeing. But the sound was much nicer and seemed to keep up with the sea that you could hear through all the open windows. The transparent white curtains looked as if they danced to the beat of the music and the sea breeze.</p><p>For the first time, he allowed himself to admire his surroundings without thinking of anyone. The interior of the ballroom was just like the outside, a huge Greek temple. Very spacious and simple, with statues on the sides and huge pillars. The sense of solemnity was softened thanks to the sound of the sea around him and that happy music that reminded him of the parties that many coastal towns had. Harry had the urge to take off his shoes and dance on the beach. But he stopped himself because all the guests looked towards the principal marble stairs and the person who was standing there. Harry felt everything around him lose intensity. The colors faded slightly, and she radiated pure energy. The woman wore an almost translucent dress and the skirt had an opening in the center to above her knees that revealed her strong legs. Only the precious gemstones that mimicked the sea censured her body. She was like the nymphs and sirens were covered by the foam of the sea in the painting oils.</p><p>“Your hostess.” A servant announced.</p><p>The orchestra sounded again, as trumpets would when someone of the nobility arrived. But this case was again that reed-made percussion sound. She descended and he was mesmerized by the way she kept up with the rhythm of the percussion with her hips. She made it look so easy that she seemed to float. Or that everything was under the sea and she was swimming. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, the music picked up energy. Dancers appeared from all parts and began to dance, ordering people in two rows to dance. The hostess stayed in the middle and began to move, to dance among all, attracting them with her hypnotic movement. Her bare shoulders seemed to gesture him to join her dance. </p><p>Harry thought this was better than any boring waltz.</p><p>She came up to him and stopped suddenly. The hostess wore a mask fit for a queen, adorned with shells and pearls. But her eyes were as deep as the abyss of the ocean. Harry felt the same urge of yesteryear before a mysterious presence. Because he approached her, and they started dancing as if it had been planned. The rhythm was too provocative, and the singer had a raspy, raspy voice that only transported him to any party on his ship where rules and distance didn’t exist.</p><p>They met at an intermediate point. Harry hugged her around the waist, confirming that her dress was as light as the ocean breeze. She danced against his body, circling him like a predator to his prey. She played with Harry to madness. The bump on her hips that playfully tripped him only made her laugh. The hostess parted a little and extended her hands towards him. Harry came to her, barely realizing that this was a dance everyone knew. He was just following her and letting go. The hostess took his hands and made him touch her as if she were sand. His fingers slid down her hips, up her back, and to her waist. She encouraged him to bury his fingers in her skin and he thought it would be leaving marks. But her eyes seemed to search for that. She pressed herself against his body. Harry lost his breath. Their masks hit each other. There he was aware of how he had enclosed her to the point of covering her with his body. But the woman didn’t protest, she was elusive and always escaped from his arms to only tempt him with every part of her body. Until she reached out to bring her lips close to his ear and hum the end of the song.</p><p>Harry tripped over his feet.</p><p>The song ended and another quickly began. Couples changed. He met who, by his way of moving, must be a prince. They started dancing, as he watched the hostess work her way from one dance partner to another. Harry did the same, seeking to shorten the distance between them through the songs that played that night until he finally had her in his arms.</p><p>Another type of music.</p><p>Something more typical of the kingdoms and less worthy of the sea.</p><p>“We meet again.” Harry welcomed her, taking her hand to follow the distant dance filled with chivalry and theater.</p><p>“This is the first time you've spoken to me.” The hostess commented out loud.</p><p>Harry was aware of it. It had happened to him as in the previous masquerade. Harry had been so fascinated that he hadn't spoken to her. Her mask allows her pretty lips to be seen with a complacent smile and he was about to bow but remembered the metal sound that their masks could make, like an alarm to remind him that he didn’t belong to her.</p><p>“And what should I call you?” Harry spun her around more vigorously than the other couples and grinned demonically.</p><p>“This is a masquerade. Hiding the identity of each one of us is the grace of all this.” She tilted her face and her hand made spirals in his palm “But you can call me <em>Queen</em>.”</p><p>He thought about which castle they were in and looked at her more curiously. The castle that Triton gave to one of his daughters. But the mysterious woman was young.</p><p>“So, are you a descendant of-?”</p><p>“The King of the Sea?” Her laugh was like champagne bubbles. “Didn't I just tell you that the reason for all this is to hide our identities?”</p><p>“So, that’s a yes?" He looked at her completely "Descendant of Gods.”</p><p>“You’re insane.” She bit the air between them like a threat, but Harry felt it as an invitation “And how should I call you? <em>Thief</em>?”</p><p>“<em>Pirate.”</em> He corrected “Wouldn't it be more appropriate, Goddess?”</p><p>He lifted her back into the air, taking advantage of the excuse of being able to take her by the waist. And this time he extended the gesture a few more seconds. The Goddess playfully tapped his chin with her knuckles like a little punishment. And once again, Harry felt it as an invitation.</p><p>“I like your voice. You shouldn't have hidden it that long.” She looked at him with maliciously in her eyes “I could hire you to read the documents that I must sign and the books that I enjoy reading.”</p><p>And the song ended. She walked to her next partner. The Goddess looked over her shoulder and smirked before starting another dance. Harry pulled away feeling drunk with emotions and confused in his mind. His feet wandered out of the place and back into the ocean breeze. He smiled when he found three maids shamelessly flirting with Gil without him noticing.</p><p>Harry gestured for his friend to not speak and he cleared his throat loudly. The maids jumped to their feet and when they saw him, they ran, thinking that he was some noble.</p><p>“What did you find out?” Harry asked.</p><p>“People are genuinely nice here. They brought me food!” Gil enthusiastically explained.</p><p>“Gil...”</p><p>“Oh yeah! The mission!” Gil nodded. “Apparently this masquerade was organized by a very important woman.”</p><p>“I could see that myself.” Harry got on the boat and looked intently at his best friend “Anything else?”</p><p>Gil sat across from him and began to sail back to the ship.</p><p>“She had this party because she is looking for someone. But no one is sure who because not all the guests who have arrived fit in with the nobility. So, maybe, she is looking to get married.” Gil looked at him curiously “But you know what? Others believe it’s an elaborate plan to catch a pirate. Do you think it’s you?”</p><p>“I don’t dedicate myself to robbing nobles. That is Harriet's style. And no pirate would accept the invitation of someone who they have previously stolen.” Harry took off his mask and let the sea breeze cool him down.</p><p>The sea moved gently as if finally recognizing it. Harry reached into the water and felt the movement of the sea between his fingers.</p><p>“Unless...” He looked at his best friend “That the hostess doesn't know how the pirate looks like.”</p><p>“Like the Queen of the Seven Seas!” Gil shouted excitedly, “Did you could find her?”</p><p>Harry started to laugh loudly. He and the Goddess had more in common than he thought.</p><p>“No, but maybe I found an ally to catch that pirate.” Harry grinned devilishly.</p><p>He thought about tomorrow's dance. '<em>Attraction' </em>was the theme. Yes, he could work with it.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Greetings little creatures!</p><p>The xylophone-like instrument Harry saw is called a marimba and is made of guadua reed. It is an Afro-Ecuadorian musical instrument.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry could hear the music downstairs. Part of him wanted to retrace his steps and return to the party. But he couldn't do that. Harry was assisting that event with the nobility to find out information on his rival. He couldn't afford to be distracted by a beautiful woman. It didn't matter that all day he had been confused without stopping to think about <em>them</em>. The Queen of the Seven Seas and the Goddess. Harry was concerned. He didn’t think he was a seducer or a romantic. But he was aware of how dangerous his father's madness could be. The obsession. His father had lost everything and was still losing it because of Peter Pan. Harry didn't want to follow his father's path. Although he blindly enjoyed chaos and destruction, he didn’t want to fill his mind with hatred and resentment. He didn’t want to hate his rival.</p><p>The Queen of the Seven Seas was a refreshing breeze in his life at sea. Their rivalry always kept him thinking of new strategies. Harry used to laugh when he read her <em>notes</em> written on the murals of the cities she attacked.</p><p>‘<em>Late as always, Infamous Hook</em>.’</p><p>‘<em>Do you like to follow me?’</em></p><p>
  <em>‘Say hi to Gil for me. Big muscles and a sweet smile? Tell me about it.’</em>
</p><p>Their rivalry sometimes seemed like an engagement. Some of his crew used to joke that Harry seemed to be following his elusive wife. He laughed and played down the matter. Although if that will be his married life, it didn't sound so bad. If there was a place to meet occasionally. Harry didn't know how the famous Queen of the Seven Seas looked like, she could be anyone, but the way she was didn't matter. Harry and his rival were free spirits. But it wouldn't hurt to have a place where they could meet,</p><p>There he went again. Harry was becoming so obsessed with that rivalry that he was already romanticizing it.</p><p>And now his brain was dealing with his hostess. The Goddess with cunning arguments, a seductive attitude, and a powerful personality. He had only chatted with her one night and it had been enough for his obsession to skyrocket too fast and to pick up speed.</p><p>So, Harry had put distance between them. He didn’t have the strength to deal with two obsessions at the same time. And he wasn’t the type of pirate who left a trail of romances in all ports. His mind had always been occupied with adventure. So, he needed to focus on what he was doing. But Harry wasn’t the expert at attacking the nobility. Maybe he should have asked Harriet for help, she would surely find everything he needed in no time. But because it was his mission, he had to use his abilities. What Harry needed was to find the place where the Goddess kept her important documents to find out if she had any clues regarding the Queen of the Seven Seas. If he confirmed that he and the hostess had a common goal, they could join forces.</p><p>“You know? I travel around the world to bring a piece from each of my favorite places for this masquerade and I don't remember packing a marauder.”</p><p>Harry stopped when he saw the Goddess sitting under one of the open windows. He had been so focused on his thoughts that he hadn't seen her. Harry had to swallow hard. That night she was wearing white pants and an open jacket of the same color. Her torso was only covered by a turquoise top. Even in apparent loneliness, she was wearing the same mask from the night before. Her lips were painted blue, standing out and drawing his attention to them.</p><p>“Shouldn't you be enjoying the party you organized?” He asked approaching.</p><p>She moved to give him space. Harry sat next to her. The sea breeze was strong. The ocean had its rhythm. Harry noticed once again how the music downstairs followed the echo of the waves and managed to include the rhythm of nature with the music that made everyone dance.</p><p>At that moment, Harry realized how small the Goddess was. The breeze seemed to be able to carry her away. But despite her height, she radiated power. Surely the storms responded to her wishes.</p><p>“What I need isn’t at the ball.” The Goddess answered pragmatically and looked at him intently “Aren't you going to let the rest of the guests see your mask? Highlight your features very well.”</p><p>She reached out and stroked the black leather mask that covered the top of his face. Her fingers descended by his jaw to his chin.</p><p>“Surely they are missing their hostess,” Harry replied and smiled devilishly.</p><p>“You like that idea, don’t you? Make them wait and keep me here with you.” She nodded “I don't understand why you insist on wearing a mask, if your eyes give you away, Infamous Hook.”</p><p>Harry got up. She started laughing mockingly. She was cruel and evil. Nothing expected of a princess or a descendant of any of Triton's daughters. This woman was vile and heartless. Harry was terribly drawn to her. The Goddess arched her back, letting her head fall back. Harry closed the distance between them when he saw her lean dangerously out of the open window. He didn't realize what was happening, but his hands slipped under her jacket and down her waist until they touched her back. Harry pulled her against him. And despite the mask, he could see her eyes in surprise for a few seconds before the malicious glow made him feel electricity under his skin. She wrapped her legs around his waist.</p><p>“I got you, Harry Hook.” She said quietly, burying her fingers in his arms.</p><p>“How…?”</p><p>“Your face is very popular among people. If someone asks enough, they can get an idea of how you look. And I recognize a pirate when I see one. Also, you never tried to hide it. But above all, your gaze is legendary, Infamous Hook.” She tilted her face “You're not subtle at all.”</p><p>That was quite impressive. And very flattering. He felt his smile sharpen.</p><p>“Now can I know your name?” Harry asked with interest "Give to receive."</p><p>“A pirate with a code?” The Goddess laughed loudly “That's interesting. No, you're not ready to find out who I am. Yet.”</p><p>“<em>Ready</em>?”</p><p>She pushed him until she could sit up straight. In the process, Harry found himself on his knees between her legs, raising his face to look at her.</p><p>“Now this is an interesting view.” The Goddess took his chin “I knew that your older sister has a habit of getting into other people's houses. Are you following her example?”</p><p>“If so, I would have kidnapped you, Goddess.” He smiled dangerously.</p><p>“As far as I know, the person she ‘<em>kidnapped</em>’ is very happy by her side.”</p><p>“Exactly my point.” Harry smiled precariously.</p><p>She nudged him with her index finger playfully until Harry sat on his heels.</p><p>“Good boy.” The Goddess crossed her legs “Now, will you tell me what you were doing around my palace?”</p><p>Harry knew he could lie. But something told him that just being able to do it didn't mean he could convince her. She had a gaze capable of piercing his soul.</p><p>“I am looking for someone.” He confessed.</p><p>“Just like me.” The Goddess nodded, “Are you using me to reach another person? That does sound like a pirate.”</p><p>Harry felt guilty and wanted to deny all of that. But it was true. He wanted to find the Queen of the Seven Seas and break free of that obsession. His plan in going to that masquerade hadn’t included meeting a Sea Goddess and feel drawn into the abyss by her. He didn’t have the strength to deal with two obsessions at the same time. He needed to get up. Harry must put distance between them. He needed to react.</p><p>“You know?” She stood up and led the way as Harry followed unconsciously. “You never seem to know if you are seeing the world differently than others. Because each one of us has a unique way of perceiving reality.”</p><p>Harry closed the distance between them and looked at her in surprise. He wanted to remove the mask that hid her face. Harry longed to read all her expressions in detail.</p><p>“For example, at this point, you may not be seeing the full range of colors correctly.” The Goddess continued speaking and stopped in front of a door “Have you thought about that?”</p><p>He wanted to answer her. But he held himself back. Because the door opened, and he found himself in front of a study room. What impressed him most was the huge mural that covered the main wall. Harry approached slowly, noticing that it was made of pieces of porcelain in different colors covering the entire range of colors and at the same time harmoniously forming the landscape of a beach and the ocean with a sunset.</p><p>All colors were perfectly ordered. Or so it was supposed. Because the turquoise shouldn’t be where it was. It was out of place there. Yes, it looked good among those other colors. But it wasn’t in the correct order. Harry closed the distance as much as possible between him and the mural.</p><p>“Do you notice anything strange?”</p><p>The Goddess was incredibly close to him, analyzing his eyes with something like <em>yearning</em>...? or maybe <em>hope</em>…?</p><p>Harry looked at her intrigued and she just gestured to the mural.</p><p>“Someone very important to me suspected that I couldn't see an important color for me.” The Goddess explained “So he gave me this mural and I was able to confirm it. The emptiness in my life despite everything I've done. The <em>obsession.” </em>She crossed her arms “We, the gods and pirates, forget that this world belongs to princesses and princes. Fairy godmothers and true love.”</p><p>He heard her, of course. But Harry had become entangled with a certain word.</p><p>“<em>Obsession</em>?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“The color that you cannot see is the symbol of what you lack. The emptiness that fate left there for you to obsessively search for. I thought I was immune to the effects of fate. But no.” The Goddess tapped on a blue tile “This color is the one that, according to my eyes, doesn’t harmonize there. All my life I grew up believing that the color of my element was like silver. This specific color that I have always called blue, it turned out that I have never seen it. Not really.”</p><p>Harry looked at the turquoise on the mural. The color he had thought was turquoise. In comparison, yes, it wasn’t like the blue or green that was next to it. Turquoise was a unique color, but more like gray. And now it turned out that fate had taken away his ability to see that color so important to him.</p><p>“Infamous Hook, according to you, what color does not harmonize in the mural? Maybe I can help you find it”</p><p>“How do I get back what I lack...?” He whispered.</p><p>The hand of the Goddess touched his face and caught his attention. Harry realized, like a distant dream, that all of this meant that he didn't know what her hair looked like.</p><p>“Find and capture who obsesses you. Drink from that person the missing color in your life.”</p><p>Harry nodded. The Queen of the Seven Seas. He must find her and break free from this curse. His obsession wasn’t a disease, but the effects of the world in which he lived. True Love. That made sense. Another kind of madness. But one that he was quite interested to reach. Harry looked at the Goddess and was slightly confused. But he reminded himself that he didn’t have the strength to deal with two obsessions at the same time. Or two fates.</p><p>“Harry...?”</p><p>“Then I must find her.” He smiled dangerously “Then I should continue my pursuit.”</p><p>“What?” The Goddess sounded confused.</p><p>“The Queen of the Seven Seas. I thought I'd find her here. But she wasn’t here. And I thought you would know something about her, but you're also looking for someone else.” Harry nodded, determined “I'm not going to distract you anymore. Although I will always remember when our paths crossed.”</p><p>Now he was more determined than ever. Maybe that's why he was also concerned.</p><p>“I was honored to meet you. And you gave me a clue about what I needed.” Harry turned and walked out of the studio, into the hallway and on his way to the stairs.</p><p>That made sense. His obsession was connected to something less damaging. Gil would be glad to know the information he had obtained. His best friend had always liked the Queen of the Seven Seas.</p><p>“Hey! Idiot! Wait!” Harry stopped near the stairs and smiled when he saw the beautiful Goddess breathless for following him “What does it mean-?” She denied “I think you simply confused things. I was explaining to you-”</p><p>Harry looked at her intrigued.</p><p>She took a deep breath. And even though he couldn't see her face, Harry suspected she was counting to ten and regaining her patience.</p><p>“To be a pirate, you are as elusive as a lady at a ball. I knew I had to organize all of this for more than a day.” The Goddess looked at him “Come tomorrow here and you will get your Queen of the Seven Seas.”</p><p>That was an order.</p><p>He smiled. Harry had only recently met the Goddess. But he suspected that very few people could make her so impatient. So, Harry was intrigued.</p><p>“It will be my pleasure.” He promised.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last night was about instinct. Harry had prepared himself, vaguely remembering Cinderella's story and how she attended the ball for three nights in a row, running away every night. He was a pirate, but as the Goddess had said, he seemed to behave like a lady at a ball. Always pulling away at the moment he most wanted to stay.</p><p><em>Animal instinct</em>.</p><p>His instincts told him to stop analyzing things and simply enjoy what was within his reach. Harry used to be the hunter or predator. Always looking for his prey. And at some point, that prey had become the elusive Queen of the Seven Seas. But the roles had been reversed with the Goddess. Harry felt that she was looming over him, doing a real good job of setting all the necessary traps, for him to stop running away. To the point of promising him the most important treasure Harry coveted obsession. His pirate rival.</p><p>“She likes you.” Gil insisted, helping him with his new mask so that the straps didn’t show through his hair “This is how these things work. The balls are done to find a partner. And if the person who organizes all this spends the whole ball with you, it’s because she likes you and plans to ask you to marry her.” Gil looked at him through the mirror reflection “You would be a pirate king!”</p><p>Harry denied. That was impossible. The Goddess was looking for someone else. She had told him. And although he enjoyed her company, she was a princess, a Goddess, a heroine, part of the good guys. And he was a pirate. Harry couldn't see himself settling down, staying in that beautiful castle, and tending a kingdom. What haunted him about the Queen of the Seven Seas was her skill. She wasn’t only a pirate. She was skillful, intelligent, with a great sense of humor and constantly keeping him confused and looking into the abyss. She was so good at it that she was like a rumor. No one even knew her name. Her crew was that loyal. The Goddess had been right about something, Harry needed to find his obsession.</p><p>In other circumstances, he would have allowed himself the luxury of recreating his time with the attentions of someone as magnificent as the Goddess. He had never been so attracted to someone else. Harry was aware of his fascination with Triton's descendant. Although now he knew that his rival was his soulmate. And therefore, he felt loyal to her. Not even a Goddess could distract him. As tempting as she was.</p><p>He looked at himself in the mirror. Gil had done another magnificent job. It was almost a shame that his best friend was a pirate when he could easily be a fashion designer. The mask seemed real, though impossible. This one was so well made that it looked like real bone. But it was molded to his face. The mask covered from his forehead to his cheekbones. And it was made with strong expressions around his eyes, giving a cruel touch to his blue eyes. His hair fell naturally at the edges of the mask, blurring the line that separated the material from his skin. But the best part was the horns, like those of a ram, that formed on the sides of the mask. <em>Animal instinct.</em> Like a demon.</p><p>“What if you could have both?” Gil asked out loud, “The Goddess and the Queen. Because you are also attracted to the Goddess.”</p><p>Harry felt guilty. Because when he was in front of the Goddess, he forgot everything. Especially when she was too close to him.</p><p>“That's impossible.” Harry put on his red jacket and looked at his best friend “Who could have two soulmates?”</p><p>“The gods.” Gil meditated.</p><p>“And I’m not.”</p><p>“But the Gods constantly transform. In animals. In objects. In monsters. In people... In monarchs.” Gil shrugged. “Wouldn't that be great?”</p><p>Harry didn’t reply. If his soulmate had more than one partner wasn’t something that really disturbed him. As a pirate, Harry knew that the moment someone was treated as a possession, it meant that it was easy to lose them or to have them stolen.</p><p>He pushed the idea out of his head and made his way to his favorite place for the past two days. The palace was full of people, each in their best outfits and enjoying the music brought from different parts of the world and the food that seemed to come from impossible places. He was lost in the crowd, searching. The Goddess had promised him that his Queen of the Seven Seas would be there. But Harry didn't even know how he could identify her.</p><p>A smile formed on his lips when he noticed that the hostess was missing.</p><p>Harry hanged around the second floor again. His footsteps led him to the studying room of the night before. The door was partly open. He looked at the colorful painting. His eyes went directly to the turquoise color. The Goddess had told him that her blue was like the color of silver. The same thing happened to him. For him, the sea was blue and liquid silver. Like jewelry. The most incredible treasure that could exist. But if Harry had to hand that over to be by his queen’s side, he was willing to do it. One less obsession. One less concern. Hundreds of steps away from the madness in his head.</p><p>Something circled his throat and closed it grip firmly there. Harry put his hands on the object and was surprised at the texture. A tentacle. But he also knew that it wasn’t suffocating him. Just holding him firmly. It all happened too fast. Another tentacle closed on his hip, around his legs. And one more in his arms, forcing Harry to keep them glued to his torso. A small giggle was heard against his ear and Harry felt the metal mask of the Goddess caress his skin imperceptibly. Then he could feel her lips, just above his neck, hiding her dangerous smile there.</p><p>“I didn't know that a descendant of Triton could-”</p><p>“And they can't.” She corrected and abruptly released him.</p><p>The woman sat down on the desk in front of him. She did it like someone who was used to that. Harry wondered if it would always be like this. Even being a deity or royalty, this woman would avoid chairs as he avoided the boring every day of his life.</p><p>That night, the Goddess wore black leather pants and jeweled brown ankle boots. She wore a blue corset -which she surely saw as silver- and a blouse that showed off her shoulders of what must have been turquoise. The nightly mask hid her hair in a bun. Her turquoise hair. She crossed her legs and looked around. For the first time without looking directly into his eyes. Harry found himself searching for her eyes, desperately wanting to reach her. But she remained elusive for a few seconds.</p><p>“I’m not a descendant of Triton.” She repeated, “But he gave me this place.” The Goddess looked at him and took off her mask “A gift, from an uncle to his niece.”</p><p>Harry barely heard the last part. More interested in her face. He looked at her and realized that on a couple of occasions, in the ports, he had seen her beautiful face in the crowd. Just for a second or two. Never for long enough to feel like she really was there. She was always like a dream. The Goddess was a woman of her age, delicate, small, and so ethereal that she seemed about to fade away. Her eyes were still like the abyss. But there, with her braids framing her face, she looked adorable. Cute.</p><p>He took a step back when he saw her well.</p><p>“Uma.” She filled the silence, looking at him expectantly “Captain Uma.”</p><p>“Daughter of Ursula.” Harry answered himself the obvious question that hung over him “The...”</p><p>Obviously, she didn't expect him to stumble over his words so much or be so surprised. Because Uma jumped off the desk toward him and tugged on his jacket until she kissed him. And if Harry had to be honest, it was the most confusing and strange kiss he had ever felt. As if they were teenagers trying to solve a mystery and not two adults who had shared so much in the past few days. She smacked him with her lips, shoved him until he almost tripped, and then pulled him away as if he were no longer useful. Uma looked at herself very proudly and laughed mischievously playing with her corset. Then she looked at the painting behind her, satisfied with what she saw. Uma looked at him and he understood why.</p><p>
  <em>Turquoise.</em>
</p><p>It wasn’t like silver floating in the blue of the sea. No. She had braids withs the impossible color of palm trees and the ocean. A color that united the vegetation on the beach and the deep sea. A color that had a piece of life on land and another on the sea. Freedom. Impossible. The turquoise should be the color of every pirate. No, it must be the color reserved for the Queen of the Seven Seas.</p><p>“I thought this would be easier.” She dropped her arms to her sides “But you must have turned out to be a pirate with principles.”</p><p>Harry laughed, looking at her in disbelief. Before he knew it, he already had her face in his hands, staring at her and taking her by surprise.</p><p>“Did you do all of this for me?”</p><p>Uma tried to look over her shoulder at the colorful painting, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Or the way her cheeks were flushing. And that they were alone. And that it all made sense.</p><p>“We live in a world of princes and princesses. A world of soulmates. A world of true love.” She answered logically “And it was obvious that my rival must be the reason why I couldn’t be able to see the blue of the sea.”</p><p>That his true love was his rival.</p><p>“So... did you...?” Harry denied, noting that he was going to repeat the same question from the last time. Instead, he smiled “Were you courting me?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and pushed him away. But when a Goddess, the best pirate in the world, was able to put together a three-night ball for you, anyone felt the courage to do the impossible. Harry took her by the waist, knowing he was playing with death. But it was exactly the reason why he did it. To see Uma's eyes, light up with promises of torture.</p><p>“I knew you were an idiot, got it?” She tried to escape. “One night wasn’t going to be enough.”</p><p>“But how did you know I would come?”</p><p>Uma grabbed his mask by the horns and pulled him toward her so fast that he was within millimeters of her. That way, Harry could only see her eyes. And the mask kept him from feeling the heat from her cheeks.</p><p>“I knew you would be at that port. And I left <em>Lost Revenge </em>in a place that you could find it. We made you believe that the ship was left with no one. I knew you wanted to sneak in. And that the invitation would tempt you. I knew what you would do.” Uma repeated with determination “I always know what you want to do.”</p><p>Gil had been right. Of course. Only Gil could understand so well how true love worked. Only he could predict as well as if he were the external narrator of Harry’s life and the obvious reality that would only sound impossible for the protagonists.</p><p>Harry reached for Uma's hands. She struggled to hold onto his horns and keep that barrier between them. But he slowly, with great patience, released himself gently and before she did anything again, he took off his mask. Harry did it so fast that his hair was messy. And suddenly he realized, with no barriers between them, that he wasn't sure what to do exactly.</p><p>For years they had been rivals. She had stolen his best ship. He had chased her through all the seas. They had competed countless times. Harry hadn't stopped thinking about her for a second. But always with the unpredictable logic of those who weren’t destined to be together. And in recent days Harry had been discovered himself like this. Always close to her. Haunted by her movements and absorbed in how good it felt to have her in his arms. But he had pushed his fortune so far that Uma was uncomfortable now. Exposed for having to confess her efforts. And no one had ever made such an effort for him. Furthermore, no one had ever looked at him that way before. Because even though Uma was struggling to stay in control, she was losing territory by being this close. </p><p>“Say something,” Uma ordered.</p><p>Harry thought about his crew. In the experience that was the constant competition from which his life had become. He smiled dangerously and reached for her hand. She looked at him doubtfully but agreed to relax her hand in his. Harry guided her hand to his neck. She knew the rest. Uma gently pressed her grip to the sides of his throat, over his pulse. She looked him in the eye analytically. Harry didn’t move. He gave her everything he had at the time. All his control and freedom. Like each night they had shared. Uma tilted her face and pulled him gently in her direction.</p><p>“Say something.” She repeated.</p><p>“I would see the world silver and glass if that means I can chase you to the end of the world,” Harry confessed over her lips.</p><p>“To the Goddess of these days or to the Queen you already know?”</p><p>“To the Queen who has managed to make each port loyal to her and receive her despite carrying a pirate flag. And to the Goddess capable of orchestrating the most ingenious plans to obtain what she wants.” Harry held onto her grip. “To Uma, who's holding me.”</p><p>She smiled, regaining control. Because that was something about dominating others. It was only possible with perfection if the rest of the people allowed it to happen. And it only really worked if whoever was dominated enjoyed their position. Harry, who had always followed the Queen of the Seven Seas and had discovered that he liked being imprisoned by his Goddess, was eager to find out what the meaning of soulmates meant to descendants of villains, pirates, and schemers.</p><p>“What’s my name?” She murmured over his lips, brushing them with each letter like map marks.</p><p>“Uma...” He pleaded, yearning on what it meant to belong to her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>